1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to composite articles, especially to a ceramic-and-plastic composite article and a method for making the composite article.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical process for joining a ceramic part and a plastic part may include the following steps: (1) the ceramic part is coated with a liquid adhesive on the combined surface; (2) the plastic part is attached to the combined surface of the ceramic part under a certain pressure to combine the ceramic part and the plastic part together. However, during the joining process, the liquid adhesive usually flows out of the combined surface, which adversely affects the appearance of the composite article. Furthermore, the bonding strength between the ceramic part and the plastic part is not strong enough due to a poor adhesive property of the current liquid adhesive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.